The Love Boat
by Chiharu Yamazaki
Summary: Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Kero-chan are all aboard Tomoyo's private yacht. Warm sea breeze, private suites and two couples, what's the outcome? S+S, C+T Read and find out! R


"The Love Boat"  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Wow guess what? I really do own CardCaptor Sakura and Kero-chan is sitting next to me right now! What it's just a stuffed animal?! You liar! Okay, okay I don't own CCS but I do own this story so enjoy and read!  
  
"Bon voyage!" they all yelled at the people that were waving below from the pier.  
  
An 18-year-old girl with dark grey hair and violet eyes looked out the window as four of her best friends boarded her private yacht. "Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Chiharu-chan! Yamazaki-kun! I'm so glad you all made it!"  
  
Sakura ran over to her best friend and gave her a quick hug. "Tomoyo-chan, your yacht is wonderful!"  
  
Yamazaki lifted up his pointer finger into the air. "Tomoyo, you know there is a legend about extravagant yachts. Once upon a-"  
  
Yamazaki was cut off as Chiharu clamped her hand over his mouth. A light blush crept across Yamazaki's cheeks, as he felt Chiharu's touch.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Yamazaki promise me you won't tell anymore lies while we are aboard this yacht. Do you promise?" she said holding up her pinky.  
  
Yamazaki linked pinkies with Chiharu and nodded.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Let me show you all to your rooms."  
  
"Amazing Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu exclaimed. The spacious suite was elegantly decorated with silk linens on the bed and beautiful flowers on the bedside table.  
  
"You two don't mind sharing a room, right?" Tomoyo asked them both. Both blushing, they nodded and shook their head," No, it's fine."  
  
Chiharu and Yamzaki went and set their luggage on the one bed while Tomoyo shut the door behind them.  
  
"This is a great room, huh? So, what do you want to do first?" he asked as they stood close to each other looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah!" she said as she scoped the room. She grabbed hold of his hands as they looked into each other's eyes. "I don't know, what do you want to do? Do you want to go out on the deck or stay in here?"  
  
Blushing again Yamazaki stuttered. Ever since they had gotten older, he had looked at Chiharu more than just a really close friend, who just happened to be a girl. "Uh...umm...I don't know Chiharu-" he stopped as he realized he had just called her by her first name. "Umm..."  
  
Chiharu smiled. "Does this mean I can call you Takashi now?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes, of course whatever pleases you Chiharu."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmm, it should be over here somewhere," Sakura said as she looked for her room.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was walking from the opposite direction looking for his room. He stopped short as he stopped in front of his door; someone was already there. "Sakura?" he said confused.  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up. "Syaoran! Let me see what your room number is."  
  
Syaoran handed Sakura the piece of paper with his room number. "Well, Syaoran, it seems as though we're sharing a room." she whispered softly. Syaoran smiled and took Sakura's hand leading her into the suite they shared. Setting her bags down, she sat down on the queen-sized bed. Syaoran sat down next her and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KOZOU?!" Kero screamed as he popped out of Sakura's purse.  
  
"Hoe! Kero-chan what are YOU doing here?" Sakura said angrily.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"Come in." Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo burst through the door. "Oh good you two found your room."  
  
Sakura smiled. "You know Tomoyo-chan, you could've saved everyone a lot of trouble by just leading Syaoran and I to our room in the first place."  
  
"WHAT?!? You did this Tomoyo? You are actually going to let these two SLEEP in the same room?! What if they-" Kero was cut off as Tomoyo clamped her hand over his tiny mouth.  
  
"Kero-chan, you know you really shouldn't bother the two lovers." Tomoyo said winking at them.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran blushed deep red. Kero saw this and got even madder. "LOVERS?! They're only 18!"  
  
"Kero-chan, you are staying with me and I have a full out snack bar in my room. Stocked with cake and pudding."  
  
Kero paused. "Show me the CAKE!"  
  
  
  
"Welcome everyone!" Tomoyo said cheerfully as everyone sat down to dinner. She scanned the room, "Wait a minute where's Sakura-chan and Li-kun?" She smiled and remembered that Sakura is late for everything.  
  
Sure enough, Sakura and Syaoran ran into the dining room hand in hand out of breath. "Gomen nasai Tomoyo-chan, we didn't mean to be late."  
  
Meanwhile, Kero was relaxing in Tomoyo's room when the smell of food reached his nose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan that was wonderful!" Chiharu said patting her stomach. Tomoyo smiled as the waiter set a delicious tray full of pudding on the table.  
  
"Excuse me, Daidouji-san, but I will have to pass on your pudding, you see I prefer fish."  
  
Chiharu tickled Takashi in the stomach. "Takashi you're so mean." she said half joking.  
  
"Chiharu stop, you're embarrassing me," he said blushing.  
  
Tomoyo cocked her head to the side. "Chiharu-chan? Yamazaki-kun? Did we miss something?" she said slyly.  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki blushed pink and looked down at their feet.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran smiled knowingly at each other, they could still remember when they began calling each other by their first names, too. "Sounds familiar, ne Syaoran?" Sakura said softly as she tickled Syaoran's hand under the table. Syaoran blushed pink and smiled at Sakura.  
  
"PUDDING!" screamed a yellow stuffed animal as he flew into the dining hall.  
  
Syaoran stood up and caught Kero as he flew into the room. "You stupid negumi!" he whispered sharply.  
  
"Let go of me KOZOU!" Kero said as he bit Syaoran's finger. Looking at Yamazaki's pudding, Kero pointed to it and asked, "You going to eat that?"  
  
Yamazaki only stared in dumb shock at the stuffed animal that just spoke to him. "S-sure," he said handing him the pudding.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo just stared at Kero with looks of total shock on their faces. It took Kero about a full five minutes into his pudding before he realized everyone was staring at him and he had just exposed himself to Chiharu and Yamazaki. Chiharu didn't even notice; she just looked at Kero with stars in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, he's so kawaii!" Chiharu said hugging Kero.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kerberos, or as we call him Kero-chan. And no, there's no batteries, he's a living and breathing bottomless pit."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran proceeded to relate the entire Clow and Sakura card legacy to Chiharu and Yamazaki. Yamazaki was shocked, "Wow, that beats about any story I could make up, and better yet, it's all true."  
  
Chiharu believed them, too. They were her friends she of course believed them. "Wow, we always thought you two were running off all the time to be alone."  
  
Tomoyo smiled slyly, "Well there is that too, but..."  
  
Syaoran sent a death glare at Tomoyo and she just smiled back on the brink of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Well, it's been a pleasure Mr. Kerberos." Yamazaki said as he shook Kero's little paw.  
  
Kero smiled and shook back, "I like this guy already, he gives me respect!"  
  
"Yeah what kind of respect does a stupid negumi need?" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
Tomoyo interrupted before a major war was started and suggested they all retire to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Chiharu shut the door to the room, she turned some music on to help her fall asleep and Yamazaki got ready for bed. Chiharu sat on their bed waiting. Yamazaki came out of the bathroom shirtless a few minutes later. "So, since we're a whole lot closer now, I thought that we might celebrate."  
  
He walked over to one of their closets and opened the door. He wheeled out a cart with wine and strawberries on it. Chiharu's face lit up. "Oh, Takashi, you're so wonderful!" she said with a smile.  
  
Yamazaki walked over to the bed and sat close to her with his one arm around her waist. There was a slight pause, then Yamazaki put both his arms around her and held her close to him. They kissed intensely as he laid her down on the bed. He grabbed hold of the yellow sundress she was wearing and pulled it gently over her head. He put his arms around her again as he kissed down her front. She smiled and giggled as she held his head and ran her fingers through his black hair. Her fingers then went from his hair, down his lower back, and then up to his cheeks. They looked tenderly into each other's eyes and locked lips.  
  
"You know? We should do this more often, Chiharu," he told her as he hugged her romantically close to him.  
  
"I-I really feel like we're really making a connection," she told him as wrapped her arms around his body. "I love you, Takashi." Yamazaki only smiled and kissed Chiharu's neck. "I love you too, Chiharu."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The waves lapped up against the yacht as two young people stood together looking out over the sea. The brown-haired amber-eyed boy stood with his arms around the girl beside him. She looked up at him and her emerald green eyes locked with his amber ones. Silently he brushed a stray strand of auburn hair away from her face. She turned all the way around to look at the boy she loved. No words had to be spoken between the two; their eyes and tender atmosphere said it all. The sun started to set behind the horizon as Syaoran and Sakura continued to stand in harmonic silence. Putting his fingers under her chin, he tilted her face up to his own. Their lips brushed together and chill of pleasure ran through their bodies. Sakura sighed; Syaoran's lips were so warm against her own. Slowly, Syaoran let out his own sigh. Sakura's lips tasted so sweet, he ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned in closer to the girl he loved. Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's neck as she welcomed his tender kiss. She parted her lips welcoming his warm tongue and met it with her own. Reluctantly the couple broke away from their passionate kiss and looked at each other. Taking Sakura's hand, Syaoran led her down to their suite. Silently, Syaoran walked over to the window and drew the curtains. Sakura walked over to the bedroom door and turned the key in the lock. Walking over to the cabinet by the bed he found it stocked with wine and delicious fruits. Carrying it into the bedroom, he found Sakura already sitting on the bed. Sitting down next to her he popped the top off the wine bottle and poured it into two glasses. Handing one to Sakura and keeping one for himself, he held it up to her, "I propose a toast to..." Sakura lifted her glass to Syaoran, "A toast to us...and our love."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura crossed their arms and drank out of each other's glasses, looking into each other's eyes. Setting the glasses down, Sakura took a cherry from the fruit bowl and put it on her finger, holding it out to Syaoran. Catching on, he took the cherry off her finger with his mouth and took another cherry from the bowl. Putting it on his own finger he held it out to Sakura. She took the cherry off his finger and created a gentle suction with her mouth. Syaoran's eyes widened, and he shivered with pleasure. Sakura only smiled and put her hands around his neck. Leaning in, Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and they began to kiss, more passionately every moment. Pulling back Sakura let Syaoran take off her jacket. Looking at her Syaoran mentally questioned Sakura and she nodded her head. Starting with her lips, Syaoran moved down and began kissing her neck and shoulders. Sakura leaned over and whispered in his ear. "My turn," she murmured. Syaoran pulled back and Sakura slowly unbuttoned the green shirt he was wearing, revealing a white, sleeveless muscle shirt. "Sakura...I..." he started. She put her finger to his lips and started to kiss him again letting her tongue meet his in an experience they enjoyed so much. Syaoran reached behind to Sakura's back and unzipped her strapless summer dress pulling it off over her head. Sakura leaned into Syaoran and tickled his stomach. Reaching for the bottom of his shirt she pulled it off, tossing it onto the floor. Syaoran brought his arms around Sakura and began kissing her neck again. Bringing her lips up to meet Syaoran's he responded by kissing her back passionately. Pushing her gently down to the mattress, he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you Sakura," he whispered in her ear. Sakura kissed his ear and murmured gently, "I love you, too Syaoran."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone through the window of Chiharu and Yamazaki's bedroom lighting it up. Yamazaki's eyes opened to the sight of Chiharu sleeping peacefully on her stomach with her head facing his. He cautiously climbed out of bed trying not to wake her. He quietly put on a pair of his boxers and walked over to their dresser. He pulled the top drawer and grabbed a gift nicely decorated with yellow and pink wrapping paper and a big bow. He put on a shirt and a pair of pants and decided not to wake up Chiharu to ask her the question, so he went and took a walk on the deck. He took in a deep breath of the salt-water air. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought," he says quietly to himself.  
  
He looked over the railing at the ocean. Then, he felt someone's hands gently wrapping around him. He turned his head and there he saw the love of his life. He loved how her hair glistened in the morning sunlight and how it blew in the morning breeze. She leaned her head on his shoulder and thanked him. He thanked her back. She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. She shut and locked the door behind her. Yamazaki got the picture and drew the curtains. "I never got to thank you properly," she whispered to him.  
  
"Oh. Is that right?" he whispered back to her grinning. While they kissed lightly on the lips, Yamazaki took the remote that was on the dresser and turned on some romantic music. She smiled and he kissed her over to the bed. They lay down on the bed and continued kissing. "You know Takashi, I can't do this it hurts too much right now."  
  
"Okay. Well, can I get you anything?" he asked in a slightly disappointed tone.  
  
"Yeah, food. I think it's time for breakfast." she told him. Yamazaki came back with some delicious pancakes, eggs, and biscuits. Chiharu sat down on the bed and dug in. "Man, you sure were hungry." he said.  
  
" Well, if you don't mind I want to take a little nap. I'm not feeling very good. I think I ate too fast."  
  
"Ok, that's fine. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"  
  
" Yes I'm sure you go have some fun."  
  
" Ok, I've been meaning to talk to Li-kun anyway. I'll be in to check on you later." With that said he helped her into bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He grabbed the plates and left. * I wonder if it was something that I did. * Yamazaki thought to himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A shaft of sunlight filtered into the bedroom where Sakura and Syaoran slept peacefully in each other's arms. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, as she was aware of someone lying next to her. She was in Syaoran's arms and never felt more protected, safe or happy in her life. She watched him sleep and let a little sigh escape her lips. "He's so adorable when he's asleep," she whispered. Leaning over, Sakura tickled Syaoran's bare stomach and watched as he stirred in his sleep. Tilting her head up she softly brushed her lips against his and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Syaoran's eyes opened slowly, aware of someone else's bare body close to his own. He smiled and ran his fingers through her soft auburn hair. "Good morning, Sakura." he whispered. Sakura smiled, "The best part is waking up with you by my side, that's what makes it such a good morning Syaoran." Syaoran sat up pulling Sakura with him. They stayed like that for a while, and then Sakura turned around and leaned closed to Syaoran's face. He leaned in and ran his lips by Sakura's, capturing her lips with his own. Again as before they welcomed the advances of the other's deepening kiss.  
  
After a while the lovers broke away from each other. "I'll be right back Sakura..."he whispered.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Umm, Syaoran you might want to put some pants on first." He blushed pink, and grabbed his pants off the floor. Opening the door he headed down the hallway and up onto the deck. Seeing Yamazaki by the railing, Syaoran walked over to him. "Hey what's up?" Syaoran said tapping Yamazaki on the shoulder. Yamazaki turned around and said, "Nothing much." Then he paused, "So how was it last night?" Syaoran looked shocked. "Huh?" Yamazaki rolled his eyes, "You know, how was it sharing a room with Sakura? I know you got it bad for her." All Syaoran could say was "Oh."  
  
"Oh? Is that all? Did something happen that— oh my god, you didn't!? Did you?!" Syaoran kept silent and blushed looking down at his feet, "Well, yeah." Yamazaki patted him on the back. "All right! So how was it?" Syaoran shook his head; "Do you actually expect me to tell you? What about you and Chiharu? I saw how you two were at dinner." Yamazaki blushed deep red.  
  
Syaoran laughed, "Ha! I knew it! You did it too!"  
  
"Yeah well.... I have a little problem now. I want to..." Syaoran looked at him curiously, "What?"  
  
"I think I want to marry Chiharu." Syaoran knew how that felt, with Sakura of course, he had wanted to ask her for a long time now. "Yeah, I know how that is, I've loved Sakura for eight years now, and I still haven't got the guts to ask her. What about you? You and Chiharu have known each other for how long?" Yamazaki smiled, "Since preschool." Syaoran looked shocked. "Fifteen years! Why don't you just ask her already?!"  
  
"Yeah, well...why don't you just ask Sakura?!!" Yamazaki shot back.  
  
Yamazaki and Syaoran felt someone's arms around their waists. "What is it Takashi?" Chiharu whispered in his ear.  
  
"Syaoran, what did you need to ask me," Sakura murmured kissing his neck.  
  
Both young men blushed furiously and shook their heads, "It's nothing," they said at the same time.  
  
"Well we better hurry up, Tomoyo-chan told me that breakfast is served at 10 o'clock." Chiharu said.  
  
Taking their boyfriends by the hands Chiharu and Sakura led them back to their private suites.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast, Yamazaki took Chiharu by the waist nervously. "Come here. I want to show you something." He led her to the bow of the yacht. "Tell me what you see," he asked. "What I see? I see the waves of the ocean, the sun blazing down on us, and a beautiful blue sky," she said. "You want to know what I see? I see the love of my life. I see a beautiful girl that I could spend my whole entire life with." Chiharu then looked at him and gazed into his gorgeous gray eyes. He then bent down on one knee in front of Chiharu and held her hands. "Chiharu, will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes, I will!" He got up from one knee, hugged and swung her around.  
  
Chiharu and Yamazaki went down to where the rest of the gang was and announced their engagement. Everyone thought that was so romantic and amazing. They were very happy for them. "So, was it as hard as you thought it would be?" Syaoran whispered to Yamazaki. "Actually, I was very nervous but I just thought of how much she means to me," Yamazaki replied. "When are you going to ask Sakura?" Syaoran shook his head, "I don't know." Yamazaki patted him on the shoulder; "It's ok, no rush or anything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood in each other's arms looking out over the ocean and gazing up at the stars. "Wow, we've already been on this yacht for two weeks, it sure went by quickly." Syaoran kept silent. Sakura looked at him worriedly. "Syaoran? What's wrong, are you okay?" she said snuggling closer and looking up at him. Syaoran paused, "Sakura, there's something that I..." Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "Something that you what?" Syaoran paused. Taking Sakura's hand in his own he continued, "There's something I've been carrying around for a while, about three years in fact." Kneeling down on one knee he took Sakura's hand. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?" He said as he placed a beautiful diamond ring on her hand. Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh of course Syaoran, I've been waiting years for those words to leave your lips." Getting up from the ground, Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I love you Sakura." Sakura brushed her lips against Syaoran's and murmured back, "I love you too Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Yamazaki met up with Syaoran on the deck. Yamazaki was already there waiting when Syaoran showed up. "Yamazaki, what's the matter? You called my room like you've just seen a ghost!" Syaoran exclaimed as he leaned against the railing. "It's Chiharu! I'm worried about her. Ever since we got engaged I saw a side of her that I never saw before," he told him worriedly. "Like what? What changed in her?" Syaoran asked. "I think she's sick. Her diet has changed a whole lot. What I'm trying to say is that she's been eating and throwing up a lot. I've thought about calling a doctor, but he or she would have no way of getting here. What do you think? Do you like she's gonna be okay?" he exclaimed. Syaoran put his hand on Yamazaki's shoulder. "I could get Sakura to talk to Chiharu for you, if you'd like?" he suggested to him. "Yeah, that would be great," he thanked him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked into their suite and saw Chiharu laying down in bed with the covers pulled to her shoulders. "Chiharu?" Sakura called to her. "What's the matter? Are you feeling okay? You haven't been being yourself lately." Chiharu started to cry, "I don't know Sakura, I've been feeling so sick lately and I don't know why."  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
"Who is it?" called Chiharu.  
  
Tomoyo's voice answered from the other side of the door. "It's me, Chiharu- chan, I brought you something to make you feel better."  
  
Tomoyo opened the door and went over to the bed. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Chiharu shook her head and related the whole story to Tomoyo and Sakura. "Well what's wrong with me" Chiharu asked worriedly. Tomoyo smiled. "That's easy Chiharu-chan, you're pregnant!"  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEE!" Sakura exclaimed. Chiharu said nothing and passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Sakura and Syaoran were walking hand in hand along the deck. "So did you figure out what was wrong with Chiharu yet?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked down at her feet and whispered, "Yes." Syaoran looked at her, "And?" Sakura stopped walking. "And I can't tell you." Syaoran stopped, too. "Why? Sakura you can tell me anything." he whispered softly. Sakura snuggled up against his warm body.  
  
"Ok, but do you promise not to tell Yamazaki yet?" she said.  
  
Syaoran held Sakura close as he spoke, "Sure, Sakura whatever you want, just tell me."  
  
Sakura hesitated and then whispered in his ear. "What?!!" He exclaimed. "Sakura does that mean— I mean, are you?" She shook her head, "I don't know, I haven't showed any of the symptoms that Chiharu-chan had so no."  
  
Then Sakura hugged Syaoran. "Syaoran? Do you think you will ever want to have kids someday?" Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, I actually do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sakura and someday start a family."  
  
"KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo walked over to them and noticed something glittery on her hand. "Sakura is that...?" Tomoyo said speechless. Sakura nodded smiling. "Then that means that you two are..." Sakura finished for her. "Engaged." Tomoyo jumped up and down, "Wai! Now I can make your wedding dress and, oh my god, there's so much to plan for the wedding! The wedding of the century, no millenium, no the wedding of soon to be Syaoran Li and Sakura Li!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran off to make preparations.  
  
"Has she always done that?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Yeah after she found out that I was in love with you, she never stopped encouraging me to tell you how I felt."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I'm really glad she did."  
  
They both smiled as they recalled flashbacks from their childhood; times they never realized how much they really loved each other. "You really never knew did you Sakura?" Syaoran asked quietly. Sakura shook her head. "No, I had no idea until you told me. Did you know when you left to go back to Hong Kong?" Syaoran shook his head, "I wasn't sure how you felt about me, all I knew was I hoped I wasn't troubling you for an answer." Sakura shook her head, "I already knew how I felt about you Syaoran, I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Yamazaki entered the suite that he and Chiharu shared. Chiharu was sitting on the side of the bed eating some leftovers from the night before. "Takashi!" she called in a faint voice. Yamazaki sat beside her on the bed where she was sitting. "Chiharu, please tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything, I love you." He put his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her forehead. " Takashi, W-We're going to," She paused for a moment. "What is it? Chiharu, it's okay. You can tell me." he told her. Chiharu started crying, "Takashi, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it, but, we-we-we're going to have a baby!" She managed between sobs. Yamazaki wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Shhhh, it's okay, I'm not mad, not at all. As long as you are comfortable with it and you are happy that's great. Besides, who else better to pass my lying empire onto then my own child." "Takashi, thank you so much, except, I will not let our child become a teller of tales," she said mockingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning was the day the yacht pulled back into port. A light breezed blew the curtains in Sakura and Syaoran's room. Sakura shivered in her sleep, despite being warm in Syaoran's arms. Silently, he got up and shut the window. "Arigatou Syaoran," she whispered as he got back into bed. He looked at her, "For what?" Sakura snuggled closer to the young man she loved. "For everything, everything that you've done for me in these past eight years that we've known each other. Thank you for always being there for me in the Clow card and Sakura card legacy and then always being there as the one I loved. Yukito was right, someday I would find someone that would love me as much as I loved him, and I love you Syaoran, no one else, no one I have ever loved more. I am going to love being with you everyday for the rest of our lives." Syaoran looked touched, "I love you, too Sakura, more than you can ever imagine, I can't even imagine life without you by my side." They both turned to each other and brushed their lips together, deepening into a kiss and staying perfectly content in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The yacht pulled into dock and the crew aboard descended off the extravagant boat. Yamazaki helped Chiharu into his car and waved goodbye as the two drove off. Tomoyo smiled, she had succeeded in one area how about? Syaoran and Sakura were walking hand in hand, speaking lover's talk, whispering in each other's ears. He lifted her into the car and they both waved a farewell to Tomoyo. Syaoran brushed her auburn hair away face and kissed her cheek. Taking his hand, she leaned into his shoulder as they drove off toward Syaoran's apartment into the sunset.  
  
The End 


End file.
